1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and a packaging method, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package structure including a cavity substrate with thermal vias and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A specification of a semiconductor package structure may include a high-speed data transmission capability, a high data capacity and a small footprint. Heat dissipation is also an issue for such a semiconductor package structure. During operation, high-speed data transmission can result in a significant amount of heat being generated and can raise a temperature of the semiconductor package structure. Due to the small size of the semiconductor package structure, it can be difficult to dissipate the heat. If the heat is not dissipated efficiently, the performance of the semiconductor package structure can be decreased, or the semiconductor package structure may break down or be rendered inoperative.